Sorceress Night
by LadydeVaskilisk
Summary: Kaname/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Sorceress Night**

I had been traveling for days with no coherency of time or place; all I knew is that I need to get to safety and the one place I knew was safe: Cross Academy.

My feet carried me lightly through the dark forest surrounding Cross Academy. With a slight force to the ground I hopped the fence. Going across the campus I made my way to the headmasters' office. Even at this late hour there was still a light on. Knocking I walked in.

"Irainna!!!" came a cry followed by my ribs being crushed. "What a delight! What a surprise! Oh for the empress of the sorceresses to visit!-"

"Cross, calm yourself man, yes it's good to see you to but I wish I had come under more pleasant circumstances." I interrupted the to-enthusiastic-exhunter.

"What brings you here then? You do know your support in my pacifism could really help…"

"I understand and for the time being you have it but I have traveled far and long without rest and I need a place to stay, for on a night like this a week ago me and mine friends and family were attacked, I am the only one who survived." I accounted in a monotone.

"You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need. Would you like to stay in the Moon or Sun dormitory? And if we have need would you mind filling in as a substitute teacher?" he asked.

"I would like to stay with those closer to kind, so I'll stay in the Moon dormitory and no I don't mind." I replied.

"If you'll have a seat while I go get the dorm president, I'll only be a moment." he walked out the door and closed if behind him.

As tired as I was I didn't sit, instead choosing to lean against the desk. Taking a deep breath I willed myself to not cry and be strong. Looking out the window I stared at the moon and stars, easily picking out my favorite constellations. So absorbed in my thoughts I was, I didn't hear the door open again.

"Irainna."

Turning at the sound of my name being called by the headmaster I found myself facing a man. No, not a man, but a vampire. He stood about 6'2", with me coming up to about his neck. He possessed red-brown eyes that held a deep sorrow which flashed with surprise upon taking in my appearance which was hardly surprising.

With my being a sorceress I looked strange to most people indeed. I was currently wearing a dress died deep blue that was long sleeved with holes cut out to expose my shoulders and part of my upper arms, the sleeves bellowed out at the elbows. I was barefooted. My midnight raven hair, which was slightly tussled from running, shone darkly in the moonlight. My eyes also shone by the moons' light, a deep, pure, crystal blue gaze which was both beautiful and terrible to behold.

"Kaname Kuran" started the headmaster, knocking us both out of our silent examination of each other, "allow me to introduce Irainna de Vaskilisk, Irainna this is Kaname Kuran pureblood and dorm president of the Moon dormitory."

Upon hearing my full name Kanames' gaze turned to one of complete surprise and puzzlement, he bowed.

"Welcome to Cross Academe Irainna-hime." he spoke in a rich baritone.

"So you know or me pureblood vampyre" I began "and you have my condolences Kuran child." The whole of the sorcering world knew of the Kuran family massacre and the sole surviving heir, Kaname who was practically the ruler of the vampire world.

"Arrigoto Irainna-hime and it is a honor to meet you and am I right in assuming you have come to support the headmasters' idealism of peace between vampires and humans?" he asked.

"Hai, and also to do some side teaching if need be while I'm here and also maybe to establish friendship with the vampireing world?"

"It will be much looked forward to." he smiled, which I returned with a small one of my own.

"Well I'll leave it in your hands Kaname, welcome to Cross Academy Irainna, if you need anything you know where to find me." the headmaster said holding the door for us.

"Thank you, Kien." I replied as he closed the door to his office.

Outside the building Kaname offered me his arm "If I may, Irainna-hime?"

Taking his arm I stated "It's just Irainna, the -hime part is unneeded for we are equals." It seems I was full of surprises to this vampire for his eyes once again flashed with the emotion.

"If it is what you wish, Irainna." At this point we had arrived at what I assumed was the Moon dormitory. Dormitory my foot, it was more like an aristocrats mansion which really was to be expected since all the vampires here were of the nobility class. Inside was even more stunning than the outside. A giant crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling in the main entry way. On either side of the room was a wide-sweeping, marble staircase that lead to a second floor with a slight balcony protruding over the sitting area and fire place that occupied the space between the two stair cases. But what held my attention was the group of vampires scattered throughout the room. Some occupied the couches and chairs, reading, drawing, or writing. Two boys, a carrot top and blonde who looked like they could be related, where deep in a game of chess. All stopped their individual activities upon mine and Kaname's entrance.

"Irainna, may I introduce some members of the Night class, Dorm Vice President Takuma Ichijo, cousins Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Senri Shiki, Rima Toya, and Seiren. Everyone I have the honor of introducing Irainna de Vaskilisk, she will be staying here to support the headmasters' idealism of peace, to extend the hand of friendship to the vampire world, and fill in as a temporary teacher if the need is called for." stated Kaname. It looked like Kaname wasn't the only one who knew of me, as Kaname finished speaking they all rose and bowed saying "It is an honor to meet and have you among us Irainna-hime."

"Please" I said addressing them "the -hime suffix is not necessary."

"I am sorry Irainna-hime" the one called Takuma said "but we must show respect to one as renowned as yourself, but if you wish we will call you Irainna-sama instead, if it pleases you."

Giving him and everyone a small smile I replied "If you insist upon it that is fine by me."

"Irainna," started Kaname while leading me away from the group and up one of the staircases, "we must discuss where you will by staying since all the rooms are full but I have no objections to you rooming with me, you shall have the bed and I shall take the couch."

"Kaname I could not do that to you if I must invade on your privacy I will at least take the couch." I started not beginning to fathom this pure blood prince sleeping on the couch for my sake. But it seemed he was going to have his way, if I objected or not. "Not at all Irainna, it seems you have been through a lot, please accept."

Giving up I sighed, exasperated, then smiled "If you insist up on it Kaname."

"I do." With that he hold open one of the double doors that led, I assumed, to what was his room in the dormitory. The walls were painted a very pale blue with white trim. The huge, sweeping bay windows offered a view over looking part of the forest and Cross Academy. The plush, soft carpet felt good to my sore bare feet. A miniature chandelier illuminated the room which held an elegant, one armed love seat with a mahogany coffee table in front of it with papers, books, and letters strewn everywhere. Leading me on a small tour, Kaname showed me the bedroom which held a canopied bed, dresser, vanity, and two nightstands on either side of the bed. The bay window was adorned with a window seat and thick velvet curtains that would easily block the light of the sun. The same material was upholstered to the pillows in the window seat. On the left side of the bed was a walk in closet which wasn't even three-fourths of the way filled. A little ways next to that was a huge bathroom with a marble tub and closet shower. A huge mirror with bright lights sat opposite the tub with as door leading to the toilet room.

"Well that's everything, I'll take you on a tour of the dorm once you've settled in, if you need any help I'll be in the other room. Oh, and Irainna I assume you'll be keeping the night class hours and might I ask were your belongings are?" he seemed quiet puzzled about the lack of luggage. Chuckling slightly I replied "We sorceresses carry our luggage a different way from most Kaname-san." Stepping more towards the closet I seemed to pinch the air and outline a box which began to shimmer, reaching into the outlined area I drew out 6 fairly large chests. Setting them on the ground, I closed the gap of space and turned towards Kaname whom held a look of wonderment on his face.

Smiling I asked, "Does that answer your question?"

"I had heard all the storied but to be told and to see with your own eyes are two completely different things. Did that not tire you out?" he asked.

"No, many, many spells take very little or no effort at all, to me what I just did was the equivalent of throwing a tennis ball, minus the actual lifting of the chests." I explained.

"Well do you need any help?" he asked once again.

"No but thank you for asking."

"I'll leave you to it then." he then left to the other room.

Sighing I looked at my chests and faintly smiled, each bore my seal, a dragon and a phoenix chasing each other in an endless circle. I lifted the lids of all and started hanging, organizing, and putting shoes, clothes, and personal items into the closet, vanity, and bathroom by means of magic. Into the closet went my clothes: dresses, corset tops, pants tack tops, cargo pants, jeans, ball gowns, evening dresses, cocktail dresses, skirts, and all other assortment of clothes. My wide verity of shoes including heels, sandals, combat boots, and slippers lined the bottom. Into the vanity went what little make-up I used for special occasions, jewelry, bathing suits, under wear, and pajamas. My toiletries, lotions, perfumes, bubble bath, and body sprays went into the bathroom. After everything was put away I took out a floor length, causal, black with a red phoenix on it, skirt, with a black corset tank top and red arm gloves. Going into the bathroom I took a quick shower, fixed my hair, got dressed, and felt very refreshed for it afterwards. Choosing to stay barefoot I walked into the other room where Kaname was.

"All settled in?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you for letting me stay here and might I ask, to wear does that lead?" I asked pointing to a door in a corner that was closed.

"Your welcome and that just leads to an empty tower room, it's not in use." he replied.

"My I see it?" At his nod I went to the door I opened it and ascended the stairs. At the top was a circular room width half of it being all window with the same curtains like those in Kanames' bedroom. Another quarter was empty wall space and the other was empty bookshelves. This would be the perfect place to practice and study my magic and a good place set up my potions lab, I thought. Turning to Kaname who had followed me up I asked "Would it be ok if I used this room while I stay here?" "Kaname?" I asked again when he didn't reply. What I didn't know was how he had been distracted by the way the moon had caught its' light in my hair from the open window, causing it to shimmer.

"Yes, of course." he replied snapping out of it.

Smiling I crossed the room and gave him a quick hug. Not expecting it he didn't have time to react.

"Gomen Kaname, I may be the leader of my people but I always view everyone as equal so I'm not at all strict on formality. And thank you, thank you for giving me a place to stay and work and being kind when it is most needed."

"You're very welcome." he replied smiling warmly down at me.

"I think I'll start to unpack my work equipment and study materials now." and opened yet another gap in space and started taking things out and organizing them around the room. While I worked Kaname occupied a seat out of the way and we talked about everything under the sun as the room quickly filled with bottles of herbs, liquids, and ingredients. The shelves were filled quickly with spell books, histories, and recreation books. We talked about our families and stupid thins our friends did, we also discussed the problems he faces with the senate and mine with my council. But even though we both smiled and laughed, the deep sorrow that was hidden in his eyes never left.

"I think that's everything for now. Sometime soon I will have to put wards and spells of protection on everything." I said once I was done.

"Why would you need to do that?" asked Kaname.

"I plane on using this room, not only for a study, but also to practice my magic and create and experiment with my potions. It would be a terrible thing if something happened to all these books and equipment." I replied, running a loving hand over the spins of a few books.

"So I take it that it would be dangerous to disturb you while you're up here?"

"Oh it's ok if people visit and hang-out while I'm up here but if the door's closed knock and wait for a reply before entering and I plan on putting a lock charm on the door so if I'm not here no one else can get in so they don't accidentally change themselves into a toad or worse." I explained with a smile.

Kaname grinned back then asked "Would you like a tour of the rest of the Moon dorms now? Unfortunately classes will begin for you tomorrow and there might not be anytime."

"I'd like that." I said accepting his offer. Going over to the door I descended the stairs with Kaname at my heels. Crossing Kanames' front room, Kaname once again took my arm as we walked out the door.

He led my all over the dorm. He showed me everyone's' rooms and introduced me to those who I had not meant earlier. Showing me the kitchen and dining room he explained the time of meals and how we were allowed to use the kitchen for a snack in between meals. Next he took me to the library which was huge. With floor to ceiling bookcase that you had to use ladders for top shelf access and sweeping bay windows with wide mahogany desk tucked away in places for privacy. In the library we encountered Takuma and ALL HIS MANGA!

"Oh my Goddess!" I explained upon seeing the mountains of manga and anime that where set off n a side room.

"Do you like manga, Irainna-sama?" asked Takuma with a smile on his face.

"Like?! Manga is my lover!" I exclaimed while practically glomping the piles and shelves all over the room. "I just regret I don't have a collection such as this."

"You're welcome to barrow as much as you like as long as you return them unharmed." Takuma offered.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed while glomping him and then glomping the selves. Takuma and Kaname chuckled and took a seat to discuss dorm president stuff while I perused the shelves. After a time I came climbing out of the mountain of manga while trailing behind me was a stack of manga which I carried with magic that consisted of: Inuyasha, Prince of Tennis, Naruto, Fruits Basket and surprisingly a copy of Vampire Hunter, which I hoped wouldn't offended anybody.

"I'm done for this raid." I stated to the two wide-eyed vampires. "I'll give you most of these back pretty quickly, heck I might just do a duplication spell so I can have my own copy but it only takes my 30 minutes at most to finish one of these."

"Take as long as you need Irainna-sama." replied Takuma as Kaname and I exited the library.

"I like him" I stated to Kaname as we walked back to his, our, room with the stack of books trailing behind us "and his manga." I grinned at the afterthought. Kaname chuckled and held open the door for me and followed in after my books.

Walking into the bedroom I grabbed my pajamas and went n to the bathroom to prepare for bed. Washing my face and brushing my teeth, I slipped on my pajamas, thru my hair into a bun and walked out of the bathroom turning the light off behind me. Crossing the bedroom I stuck my head out the door "Good night, Kaname."

Kaname looked up from some papers he was reading "Good night, Irainna, sleep well."

"Thank you." I replied shutting the door and climbing into the canopied bed. I slipped under the covers noticing how they smelled of Kaname and inhaling deeply. My last thought before darkness took me was how safe I felt with Kaname. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks: I trusted him.

***End First Night***


	2. Chapter 2

"Irainna…Irainna…Ira-" SMACK!

Unknowing that Kaname was trying to wake me up, I rolled over and promptly high fived his face.

"Mitä sinä haluat? Olen väsynyt" I demanded in my own tongue still on the verge of awakness.

"Irainna it's Kaname, get up we have class." Kaname patiently said.

Snapping up and franticly looking around at the surroundings, the events of the previous night came rushing back to me. Moaning, I rolled out of bed… and fell on my ass misjudging the distance from bed to floor.

"That was graceful." came a chuckle from Kaname "Are you always this animated in the morning?" I stuck my tongue out at him while taking the proffered hand to help me up.

"Well I'm up now, give my 20 minutes and I'll be ready." I replied while walking into the closet I grabbed a red and black dyed dress that ended at the floor in a slight fold at the bottom, and a pair of combat boots. Going into the bathroom I took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and put my hair into an updo held by a clip. Walking out of the bathroom I went to the vanity and put on my jewelry consisting of a red rose necklace with ruby drop earrings, two silver cartilage earrings, and 3 rings. A black fire opal, a silver band with 11 stars on it and a moon star stone. Putting on my combat boots I went into the other room where Kaname was waiting.

"Are you ready?" he asked as I walked in.

"Almost I need to grab a few things from the work room." I replied. Opening the door and I ascending the stairs I grab my messenger bag that had my seal on it and filled it with a spiral, pens, pencils, and colors. Going to the bookcases I selected a book on word command spells and one on poison potions. Stuffing them into the bag along with a few of Takumas' manga, I descended the stairs.

"O.K., now I'm ready." I said to Kaname. Taking in my appearance he remarked "We're going to have to get you a uniform."

"No we're not." I said immediately putting my foot down. "I'm not part of this school even though I maybe staying here. I'm a teacher if need be and just try to get a sorceress to wear a uniform, she'd set on fire before you got within five feet. We hate being restricted. Why do you think our appearance is so unique? We pride ourselves in it. Besides the headmaster already knows this." By the end of my outburst we had reached the top of one of the sweeping staircases. Descending, we both got greetings of Kaname-sama and Irainna-sama which we returned.

"Shall we go?" Kaname asked the waiting students. Nodding they all filed out the door with me and Kaname walking side by side, followed behind. Once outside the rest of the Night class seemed to form an honor guard or bodyguard around Kaname and myself.'"Irainna I must warn you about the Day class" began Kaname "They like to cheer and sometimes give presents to the Night class students. I'm afraid some of the Day class girls won't take too kindly to having a new girl among the Night Class. Even if you technically aren't."

"Hmph. The Day class should be honored Kaname-sama is so nice to them." said Ruka while tossing back her hair. I was beginning to think she had real jealousy problems. Kaname made a smile that looked more like a wince to her comment.

"Well at least we have the guardians to help keep things at bay." remarked Aido.

"Guardians?" I asked.

"Yuki Cross and Zero Kuryuu, adopted children of the headmaster. You'll meet them in a moment." he replied.

"Kuryuu? As in from the vampire hunter family that was slain by the pureblood Hio Shizuka and the only pair of vampire hunter twins to ever live?" I asked. It seemed that there was more going on at Cross Academy in the way of politics than I believed, I had to talk to the headmaster, things at the Academy were going to get a lot more complicated upon my arrival.

"Why yes, you seem to be very informed about everything for not having regular contact, Irainna-sama."

"We liked to be kept informed and not in the dark. If we want o know something we will always find our answer." was my blunt reply. At this point we had come upon a gate which was opening in response to our arrival. I winced as shrills, shrieks, and screaming bombarded us as we began to walk towards the school building. Immidantly Aido ran to the front and started flirting left and right with everything that had legs, blood, and a chest. Repulsed, I shoot a look of confusion at Kaname. "This is some of just his regular antics." he said by way of explanation.

"Unfortunately." Kain remarked.

"That and he seems to have a ditermation to break every school rule possible." Said Ruka while sneering after Aido. AS we walked in between the mobs of insane fangirls I noticed a girl and a boy holding back the pressing crowds, I took these to be Yuki and Zero, the school guardians. Yuki seemed to be having a harder time than Zero who just stood there. Upon laying eyes on me his look became a scrawl.

"Great another blood sucking leech." He muttered, but I still heard him. Walking away from Kaname and the rest I planted myself in front of him taking in his appearance. Smirking I replied in a low tone as not to be over heard by the humans "I suggest you learn whom you're speaking to, level E vampire." Turing on my heel I rejoined the Night class leaving Zero Kuryuu with a lot to think about.

Once past the Day class, the Night Class seemed to relax and started conversing among themselves while walking up to the school building.

"Irainna." Kaname said capturing my attention "What was it that you said to me earlier when I was trying to wake you up? It wasn't anything I understood."

"Oh" I breathed flushing slightly and smiled and an apologetic smile on my face "I asked what you wanted and said I was tired in the sorcering language."

"Sorcering language?" he said by way of a question.

"Yes, we sorceresses have our own language. It's all we use when we're among our own king." I explained.

"Ah, and if I may ask, you could tell what was wrong with Zero Kuryuu?" he asked.

Sighing I replied "I pity that child though I know he does not want it. Of course the sorcering world knows of his family's tragedy. Not only that but I could sense what he is becoming. If emotions could kill, the hatred and malice he holds in his heart would be enough to wipe out the entire vampire nation thrice over. It really is something cruel to make a child go through that. Losing his entire family and having to grow up before his time, his childhood happiness cut short. In that since you two are very similar, Kaname. The humans have always portrayed immortality as something glorious and have coveted it but it really is like a slow death for the soul. One person can only take so much grief and sorrow in their lives before they crack and become hollow. That's where I think the vampire world went wrong, letting the oldest rule. True they have experience, but where their hearts once were, there are now only black holes of greed, for they are trying to make up for what they have lost."

At the end of this Kaname was silent as he held open the door to the school for me. Following me in he stared at me, "For someone so young as yourself Irainna-hime, you are probably the wisest person I have meant. I see now, why you were chosen to rule. I would consider it an honor if I were able to call you my friend and ally."

"Thank you Kaname Kuran, pureblood vampire. I accept your gift of friendship and alliance and I make you this promise: if you should ever have need for assistance, whether it be in battle or politics, or if you just need someone as a friend I am here." I replied.

"I also shall hold to that promise and may it never be broken by anything whether it be bad relations or national turmoil, we stand by each other." he stated accepting the offer.

Smiling at each other to break the tension Kaname showed me to a seat, for at this point we had reached the class room, which was at the top of a set of desk bleachers in a high ceilinged room with tall windows that held large window sills. Next to my seat was an armchair that was plush with padded back, seat, and armrests, which Kaname took. As the other Night class students filtered in I looked at the front of the room below me noting that the teacher had not yet arrived. Looking at the students while pulling my books and journal out of my messanger bag, I noticed that Takuma, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, Kain, and Aido had formed a loose circle around Kaname and I of how they had arranged their seating. So they must be his closest friends and allies, I thought.

"Are you enjoying the manga Irainna-sama?" asked Takuma who had taken a seat next to me.

"I'm sorry to say I didn't get a chance to start any of them last night. I'm probably going to be multi-tasking; observing the class, doing my own type of studying and reading manga." I replied.

"Doing your own type of studying?" he asked.

"Yes, since I am a sorceress you school can not teach me the things I need to know. Unless this school suddenly has classes on potions, healing, and battle magic." I said jokingly.

Smiling in kind Takuma said "Nope sorry all we have is an ethics class, but I suppose you could always bore your enemies to death with politeness." All of the students turned around at our laughter but stared at mine, for a sorceress laugh is like wind chimes, flutes, and bells. Some say it's the most beautiful thing in the world, others say if all sorceresses where able to laugh forever, all tragedy on the earth would dissolve and the world itself would laugh.

Noticing the stares I was receiving I abruptly stopped. "Gomen Irainna-sama that we stare so, but that is extraordinary. Can all your kind do that?"

"The majority of us yes." I explained.

"What about the magic you mentioned earlier?" Kaname asked showing that he had been listening.

"Some of us, each sorceress involved in different types of magics. Some focus on a large area while others might focus solely on one and develop that to it's fullest."

"As a child I was always told that sorceresses were hags who fed off of children and worked evil spells to make peoples' lives misery." remarked Ruka.

Sighing I got up and sat on the desk for a better view of the class since I now had everyone's attention.

"Unfortunately there are half-truths in that. You see, within the socereing world there are those who are of a lower class of magic working and therefore have to have help in their spells. "Within that there are those who use the Dark Ways to obtain that help. To use a pyramid as an example: at the top are the full blooded sorceresses who are the most powerful of our kind much like your purebloods. Below them are the ones with human blood way back in their ancestry like your aristocrats; below them are the witches who can only do simple spells and castings, below or almost with them are the hedge witches who are your town healers and midwives. Now below all the groups I just mentioned are the ones of my world that we shun. Hags and warlocks, those who were so power hungry they were consumed and corrupted by their magic. Those who dwell in the Dark Ways using the blood of children; human, vampire, and sorceress alike, in order to use powerful, dangerous, dark spells that are the stuff of nightmares in order to obtain power and create chaos. We have been battling them, members of our own kind, because beings are stupid and foolish enough to grab for power that is out of their control and they were never meant to obtain."

"Why do they use the blood of children?" asked Ruka once I was done with my explanation.

"Because the younger the blood the more powerful. You see as a sorceress grows up she learns to harness and control her power so she doesn't harm herself or those around her. That's what makes the Dark Ways do dangerous. Almost every spell calls for some amount of a child's blood. A child has little or no experience in binding their power so it runs freely thru their veins; you are dealing with raw power when you mix that into a spell. That's why many of the spells courpt the mind of the wielder, it's too much raw energy contained or trying to be contained in one place."

"So accentually you could obliterate yourself with one spell?" asked Aido.

"Many hags and warlocks do obliterate themselves with on spell. I hope none of you ever see the remains of something like that. All you'll find is a crater with a blackened skeleton in the middle, the bones at odd angles and the face contorted in agony. It is a most gruesome site." I concluded.

"Is it true-" Aido started before being interrupted by a bell ringing. Sighing and murmuring amongst each other, the Night class began picking up their things. I turned to Kaname for an explanation.

"The bell signals the end of classes. There's really no set time. Today it's quite early." he replied to my quizzical look. "Come on, why don't we get something to eat." he suggested while walking with me out of the room after I gathered up my things. At the mention of food my stomach growled. Smiling I realized I hadn't eaten since I got to Cross Academy. "I'm absolutely starving." I replied.

"When was the last time you ate?" inquired Kaname.

"About a week ago." I had taken 3 steps before I realized Kaname had stopped in his tracks.

"Yes, me and mine friends were attacked. I ran, gathered my things and traveled here arriving last night. It doesn't matter that much, we sorceresses can last up to 3 weeks without food." I explained.

Shaking his head at me he grabbed my hand and said "Come on, we're getting you food right now." He walked along briskly without letting go of my hand until we were back at the Moon dorm where he lead me to the dining room. When we entered I gasped at the banquet laid before us. The food was set up as a buffet. But instead of just lame vegetable trays and chips and dip there were dishes of bar-bo-que, steak, pastas; dishes from all over the world.

"Do you always eat like this?" I turned my shocked gaze towards Kaname.

"Yes, we like to have variety, plus variety is good for you diet." he said.

"But isn't it wasteful?" I persisted.

"No it isn't, by the time dinner is over all this will be gone. Didn't you know Irainna that vampires eat a lot more than humans or your people? What is the equivalent to 3 meals for a human is only one for a vampire." he explained.

"Wow" I exclaimed "and here I thought people would consider me a pig since sorceresses eat about twice as much as humans since our magic speeds up our metabolism, plus the fact I haven't eaten I awhile, I'll eat more than usual."

"Well you won't have to worry about that." said Kaname as he led me to the beginning of the buffet and picked up a tray with two bowls, a huge plate in the center and a smaller plate on the side. Glasses and silverware were already on the tables. After gathering our food we sat down at a table nearest to a window. I took the seat that offered the best view of the night sky. We were shortly joined by Takuma, Rima, Shiki, Aido, Kain, and Ruka. During the meal everyone swapped stories and I gained new insight on the politics surrounding Cross Academy.

"So Irainna-sama, would you care to join us in the library for some work time?" invited Takuma at the conclusion of dinner.

"I'm sorry Takuma but I must decline. If you'll excuse me everyone I need several words with the headmaster." I said as I rose from the table. As I stood up all the men did as well.

"If I don't see ya'll before retiring, good night." I bid them as I departed. Leaving the dining area I made my way to the front entry. Slipping my shoes off I did a quick transport spell to send the back to Kaname's room. Strolling barefoot outside I paused a moment, inhaling deeply I stretched my arms up' reaching for the moon and relishing in the quiet of aloneness away from all the stiff politeness of vampires and their tricky language. Or so I thought.

"Kaname why are you following me?" I inquired without taking my gaze off the stars. Only when Kaname stepped out of the shadows did I tear my eyes from the sky. He was still in his school uniform like he had been at dinner, but his tie was nowhere to be seen, his jacket was open and his shirt was unbuttoned enough to show the top of his well toned chest.

"I thought I would accompany you since I also need to speak with the headmaster." he said.

"So you were going to accompany me by stalking me?" I asked a smile teasing the corner of my lips. The wind picked up stirring my hair across my face and letting the moos light get captured in it as the clouds dispersed that had been hiding it. Kaname's gaze turned to one of a fierce intensity. A thousand different emotions flashed through his eyes: passion, adorence; all which was replaced by the deep sorrow. He was devastatingly beautiful.

"Kaname?" I asked in a hushed, hesitant voice.

"I'm sorry Irainna my mind… was somewhere else…" he replied, running his hand through his hair and seemingly being knocked off another train of thought.

"Shall we?" I said gesturing my hand towards the path that lead to the school and the headmasters' office. At his nod we walked on in silence with Kaname walking beside me and slightly back almost like… he was guarding me? Protecting me? What would I need protection from? I was a sorceress, a formidable woman. Thinking back to a moment ago and all the emotions in Kaname's eyes… what did it all mean? He couldn't possibly be… no that was preposterous I had just arrived here. Besides there is no such thing as love at first site. It's impossible. And yet…I knocked myself out of that thought as we approached the headmasters' office. The light was still on so, knocking, I waited for the "Come in" before entering.

"Headmaster, Kaname and I are in need of speaking with you." I stated.

"Ah Irainna, come in come in, have a seat. Would you like some tea?" he offered.

"If you have any raspberry tea that would be lovely. Do you want some Kaname?"

"No, thank you." was his reply to my offer.

"So Irainna, what is it you wish to speak with me about?" the headmaster inquired.

"Politics."

"But you hate politics" stated Kain eyebrows raised "for all you are the empress of the sorceresses, if there was a way to burn them you would."

"I know but you're not telling me everything Kain and you're up to something a lot more than peace. I know the hunter society and the Vampire Council have been on rocky ground since the Kuryuu incident and the Kuran incident. So who's pulling the strings and why? How did they get there?"

"I thought the sorceresses were neutral and wanted to stay out of the vampires and hunters affairs." stated Kaname.

"We are neutral, this had nothing to do with us but I don't think you know how close your politics are to swallowing us up."

"What do you mean by 'had'?" he asked.

"It's the reason why I'm here in the first place. The night I began my journey here was the night me and mine closest friends were attacked. I don't know who's safe or not, I'm still waiting for word. But Kain, Kain we were attacked by vampire hunters." Dead silence greeted my words.

***End Second Night***


	3. Chapter 3

"Ira—Irainna are you sure?" came the stuttered unbelieving question from Kien.

"Why wouldn't I be? The ones who attacked us were purely human but the weapons they used are the type you kill vampires with. Although they can nowhere near kill us; they can still harm us." Standing up and turning so that my back was facing towards them; I lifted the hem of my dress up to reveal my left leg and the knotted red welt that started at my mid shine, wound its way up a ended at mid thigh.

"I was afraid of this." the quiet remark came from Kaname. My gaze snapped to his face where he had his head supported by his hand with his elbow on his knee. His other hand came up and gently brushed along the edges of my wound.

"What do you mean 'I was afraid of this'?" I demanded sharply; eyes blazing.

Sighing he replied "Intel had been coming in that the vampire hunters were done playing Mr. Nice Guy so to speak. It seems that they have moved their war against all those who are not human."

"You mean to tell me that you had information coming in that something like this could happen" I went off whirling to face him fully "and you didn't send warning?! Kaname this is beyond just politics for me; my family and friends were attacked. They could be dead for all I know and I had to _run away_ so that I could insure the safety of my nation so it was thrown into civil war. We had absolutely no reason to fight with the vampire hunters now I have the potential of an all out war on my hands. It all could have been avoided if you had had even a iota of sense to send warning or just a friendly "hey this is what we know."

"I truly am sorry Irainna-hime. I'll do everything in my power to help you."

The wave of my anger residing I crumpled into a chair and took a long draught of tea. Sighing, I rubbed a slightly shaking hand over my suddenly tired eyes.

"You might very well have to Kaname because it looks like your war just became mine. How did it ever come to this? Is the greed of men so great that they aren't satisfied with what they have? Not once has the sorcering world ever been on bad terms with the hunters, now it's war. On top of that we still have to control the users of the Dark Arts. Lovely."

"Irainna the school is at your disposal if you need it, I owe you that much for all that you've done for me." offered Kien.

"I have no intention of destroying everything you've worked so hard to build. The Day classes will go on as normal and the humans won't know the wiser. The same can't be said for the Night class." I replied.

"That's alright with me but how are we going to work this out so the Day class doesn't suspect something is wrong?" he asked.

"We'll go through the routine as usual…" an idea forming in my head, the wheels turning "and we'll still use the class room but instead of class it will be Kaname's and I's headquarters. Also the Night class population is about to get bigger. I'm going to have to have more of my people with me to operate this and I'm sure Kaname will also." my last statement was confirmed by Kaname's nod.

"How many of your people will you two be expecting? And where will we house everyone?" were Kien's next questions.

"We don't know yet but we can use the old Moon dormitory as housing for them." Kaname answered him.

Setting my tea cup down and stretching so you could hear my spine crackle and pop, I rose. "I'll send messenger ravens to my people but it will take time since I don't know who, if any, survived the attack." I stated while crossing the room towards the door where Kaname was already waiting, holding it open for me. "I'm sorry for imposing on you Kien but it seems that things at Cross Academy are going to get a whole lot busier."

By the time Kaname and I got back to the Moon dormitory the sun was just about to break over the horizon. Stifling a yawn I said "I'll send out the messenger ravens before I go to bed, the sooner my people get here and I know whose safe the better."

Kaname nodded then asked "Why do you use messenger ravens instead of pigeons? And what was the headmaster talking about when he said '…for all that you've done for me'?"

"Sorceresses use messenger ravens instead of pigeons since we don't want to deal with the mess, and two they're more inconspicuous since messenger pigeons are more common plus ravens are meaner when you get close to them. As for what Kein said; that can wait since you won't like the answer to it." I explained. We ascended the main stair case to our room. Once there I crossed over to the door that lead to my work room, climbing the stairs I reached the top and turned right back.

"Kaname!" I called while clomping down the stairs "Have you been in my work room without me?"

"No, I haven't. Is something wrong?" Kaname answered me while walking out of his room in only a pair of loose sleep pants and no shirt. Momentarily stunned by his appearance, I banished the thoughts that wanted me to imagine rubbing my hands over his chest, with a shake of my head.

"Y-yes, someone other than myself has been here I can sense it and I don't like it." His brow knitting into a concentrated frown he followed me back up to the work room. When he entered the frown deepened.

"Aido." he stated.

"Why?" I questioned trying very hard not to stare.

"I don't know but I will find out. This is the second time he has snuck into my rooms." he replied.

Sighing I said "I guess I'll have to put the warding spells on now then. I'll do that and send out the ravens.

Seeing that I was pointedly not looking at him he asked "Irainna, does my being half naked bother you?"

Turning from releasing the ravens out the window, I scowled at him. "No, but on a professional level it is a bet distracting." I didn't particularly want to inform him of this fact since he was really easy on the eyes and I didn't mind looking. Walking towards me he stopped just a few inches in front of me.

"So it is making you uncomfortable?" he inquired with a smirk that would make any girls' knees go weak. Taking a step away from him I went around him towards the stairs.

"No it does not. I bid you good night, Kaname." I through over my shoulder as I descended to the front room. Crossing to my room I firmly shut the door behind me and slumped against it trying to gather my thoughts. Quickly moving about I stripped, took a shower, and got ready for bed; falling asleep with an image of Kaname still in my head.

I had forgotten to put the wards on the door to my work room.

"Aido."

"Yes Kaname-sama?" he inquired with a look of fear in his eyes. He didn't particularly like getting slapped.

"What were you doing in Irainnas' work room? I thought I made it clear the last time you are not to enter my rooms without my permission." His eyes flashing he brought his hand down and struck the rule-breaking vampire.

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama." Aido said falling to his knees.

"If this ever happens again you can guarantee a more severe punishment." With that final warning the pureblood returned to his room. Going over to his bedroom door which was currently occupied by Irainna he opened it a crack. Peering in and seeing that she was asleep he crossed over to the edge of the bed; gazing down at her sleeping form, which was so deadly when awake now looked so innocent, he pushed aside a stray strand of hair that had fallen in her face.

"Mmph, Kaname, mitä näette minut?" Muttering in her sleep she shifted slightly. Though he did not understand her native tongue she had spoken his name and that warmed his cold, undead heart.

***End Third Night***

**Author's Note: Yes I know I totally stole a Twilight moment but it fit :).**


End file.
